Moonlight Harry
by Maze2004
Summary: Harry and Draco get in a major fight that ends with harry turning into a wolf and Draco expelled. What else could happen, by the way Sirius comes back to life.
1. The Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note:

Takes place during harrys 6th year.

Umbridge is gone

Lupin returns to Defence Aginst the Dark arts teacher

Harry starts to turn into a wolf

And Draco gets expelled

What an exciting year.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The metaownouschangos Curse**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The curse **

"Stand down Malfoy!" shouted Harry to Draco. He was in a clearing on a sunny day near Hagrids hut.

"Whats the matter potter, this mutt precious to you." Draco laughed. Draco was holding a wolf hostage by the collar. Normally Harry wouldn't have cared but Lupin sent him the wolf as a birthday present before the start of the term, and had even arranged for Dumbledore to allow the wolf to be Harry's pet at school.

"Lets him GO MALFOY!" screamed Harry once more.

"I have a better idea." Laughed draco pointing his wand at the wolf. "metaownouschangos!" a beam of navy-blue light shot from his wand and hit the wolf. The wolf howled in pain and collapsed.

"You bastard Malfoy!" said Harry grabbing his wand pointing it at draco "rickashi…" but he never finished because another beam of light fired form the wolf and hit Harry square in the chest knocking him out instantly.

"blimy what's going on out ere…!" shouted Hagrid walking out of his hut. "Harry!" He rushed over to Harrys side. "Malfoy you will come with me to see Dumbledore as soon as we drop Harry ere off at the hospital wing"

"Sorry but my father has insured that I will get no punishments this year." Cackled Malfoy as he began to walk back toward the castle.

"No punishments my arse!" mumbled Hagrid to himself "target inciendo…legal parchment!" a red beam of light that was surrounded in flames guided itself into Malfoys pocket and incinerated the document excusing him from all punishments. Draco didn't notice, surprisingly. "I still think we should see Dumbledore Malfoy"

"Fine you Fat oaf." Malfoy sneered. Hagrid moved the wolf into his hut and took Harry to the hospital wing.

Later a Dumbledore's office……

"Dumbledore sir I think we have an issue that needs to be addressed ere." Hagrid said confidently.

"Indeed Hagrid what seems to be the Issue here" Dumbledore smiled

"It involves Harry sir." Hagrid chocked out.

"Good lord Hagrid is the boy alright." Dumbledore said supprised.

"Why don't you ask Malfoy ere." Hagrid said motioning to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy what did you do to Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said losing the twinkle in his eye.

"I cursed him with the metaownouschangos curse Sir." He said proudly

"The what!" Dumbledore said as both his and Hagrids eyes grew wide.

"The metaownouschangos Curse" Draco Smiled.

"Oh dear." Chocked Hagrid "Poor boy"

"Malfoy you are hear by expelled form this school!" shouted Dumbledore.

Malfoy chuckled "Sorry Albus but by the decree of the ministry I can receive no punishments this year"

"Show him your form then Malfoy." Said Hagrid trying very hard not to laugh

"Be quiet you fat oaf!" he said searching through his pocket to find ashes where his form should have been. "Just a sec." he continued franticly searching his pocket turning it inside out.

"Since you don't have the form with you your expelation carries. I will be speaking with your father tonight, and you will be home before tomorrow morning." Dumbledore said the twinkle returning to his eyes.

After the meeting / in the hospital wing…….

"Harry my boy are you alright!" said lupin standing over harrys bed. He had been given his old job back as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"I think so why?" asked Harry

"Dumbledore will explain in the morning, get some rest cause your going to need it."

"Thanks Professor Lupin!" Said Harry drifting back to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it Review


	2. quick chat

Disclaimer: Harry potter belongs to J. K. Rowling

Harry awoke in the hospital wing, feeling very refreshed, but tired all the same.

"Ah, awake are we now harry." Dumbledore said standing beside harrys bed.

"Professor?" Harry asked still half asleep. Dumbledore lit his pipe.

"Had a rough weekend didn't we." The old professor laughed. " I was wondering, if you would mind stopping by my office later this afternoon,"

"I wouldn't mind professor," Harry said sitting up.

"Alright, see you then," with that Dumbledore got up form his seat and headed out towards his office.

AN: This should let you know I'm still alive at least, while I write the next chapter. Sorry guys I just update slow.


End file.
